Legend of Zelda: Interviews
by KittyWkiskers GirlVersionofVio
Summary: Me interviewing random, any and EVERY character from the Legend of Zelda series. Taking request! Please be pacific in your request. As in: Tell me who you want to be interviewed, and what game the person you requested is in. All new Updates Saturday! I'm having writers block, though!
1. TP: Princess Zelda's Interview

**Something Random, I guess! Note that this is for all games and some characters aren't normal. Give it a chance, K?**

* * *

**_Princess Zelda's Interview (TP)_**

**_Me (Kitty Wkiskers): _**Ok, let's start with the main character of Twilight Princess, everyone welcome Princess Zelda!

*Camera makes clapping sounds as Zelda enters*

**_Princess Zelda: _**Hi, hello everyone! *waving with cupcake hands, Princess Zelda nods to me and sits down.*

**_Me:_**So, Princess Zelda, how are you lately?

**_Princess Zelda: _**Good, good.

**_Me:_**So tell me, how long have you known Princess Midna?

**_Princess Zelda: _**Um, roughly ten years.

**_Me: _**Oh wow, that's a long while! How long have you known Link?

**_Princess Zelda: _**About six years?

**_Me: _**Again, I'm amazed! How'd ya meet Midna?

**_Princess Zelda: _**At the Princess Council.

**_Me: _**…What?

**_Princess Zelda: _**The Princess Council is where princesses gather to discuss the kingdom problems and help each other solve the problems.

**_Me: _**Oh? And Link?

**_Princess Zelda: _**He was a friend in my childhood, though when he moved to Ordon we lost all contact.

**_Me: _**Do you have a 'thing' for Link?

**_Princess Zelda: _**Yes! In fact, after the final battle he moved in, to get away from the savages of the village.

**_Me: _**Savages is a strong word.

**_Princess Zelda: _**And it is true! Those people are all 'we have goats and have dirt'. Please, I roll in mud!

**_Me: _**...You do?

**_Princess Zelda: _**Yes, and am proud! But_ They_ aren't! I am proud to roll in mud and will defend it.

**_Me: _**Me too! All the uptight people think mud is gross, but at least we let our inner self out!

**_Princess Zelda: _**Young, and Wild, and Free!

*Young, and Wild, and Free starts playing.*

*Princess Zelda and I start dancing and singing*

**_Me: _**That's all the time we have!

**_Princess Zelda:_** "Yeah, stay tooned for Link's Interview! BYE!"

**_Me:_** **_"Kitty Wkiskers, out!"_**


	2. TP: Hero Link's Interview

**So, go ahead and read!**

* * *

**_Link's Interview_**

_**Me:** _Welcome back and welcome yourself, Link!

*Link skips into the room sits and waves as the camera makes clapping sounds*

_**Me:**_ So, Link; is it true you can't talk?

*Link shakes head*

_**Me:**_ *laughs a little* Say something!

_**Link:**_ *Looks down*

_**Me: **_Link?

_**Link:**_ I'm sorry, it's just all the turds who don't like me talking might be rude because their uptight! 'It all must be the same! Link is mute even though he constantly makes noises though out the games!' Ugh! It's a pain, ya know? I wasn't talking so people wouldn't complain to you that 'Link doesn't talk'.

_**Me:** _Thanks for looking out for me! *Hugs*

_**Link:**_ It's what I do. *Hugs back*

_**Me: **_So according to Princess Zelda, you have a thing'. Do you?

_**Link:**_ Of course, Zel is awesome in every way and isn't afraid to be herself! She stands out, ya know?

**_Me:_ **That's so sweet! Tell me Link, what is best about Princess Zelda?

_**Link:**_ Probably her taste on music.

_**Me:** _Like?

_**Link:**_ Breathe Carolina, The Ready Set, and ke$ha, BoB, cool stuff like that.

_**Me:**_ _**OMG**_, me too!

_**Link:**_ Happen to have an iPod?

_**Me:**_ Sure do!

_**Link: **_Play it, sister!

_**Me**:_ *Plays_Rescue_by _Breathe Carolina_.*

*Link and I start swaying to the beat*

_**Link:**_ Remember, Country music fans, you won't like this song, so…

_**Me:** **Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	3. TP: Princess Midna's Interview

**Heyy!**

**Now for the long-awaited new chapter oooffff… Interviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Midna's Interview**_

_**Me: **_Allow me to welcome, Princess Midna!

*Clapping as Midna enters, smiling widely and sitting down*

_**Me:**_ So, Midna, have you heard about Link and Zelda's-

_**Midna: **_YES! I KNOW ALL ABOUT THAT! HOW COULD I NOT?!

_**Me: **_Calm down, please.

_**Midna: **_NO, THIS IS A JUICY STORY-

_**Me: **_Not really…

_**Midna: **_Fine... next question.

_**Me: **_Do you like Link?

_**Midna: **_NOPE. He's my BEST FRIEND, I CAN'T like him.

_**Me: **_If you could...

_**Midna: **_NOPE. His is an annoying son of-

_**Me: **_MIDNA!

_**Midna: **_Ahem. That's it!

_**Me: **_Um, sorry, I'm having writers block on this story… sorry, really...

_**Midna: **_YOU SUCK!

_**Me: **_I know.

_**Midna: **_NOOOO! GET UPSET!

_**Me: **_NOOOO! Play some music, Zelda! Quick!

_**Zelda: **_*Hurriedly turns on '_Why I Smile_' by Avril Lavigne*

*We all start dancing*

_**Midna: **_*over the music* TELL ME IF YOU KNOW ANY GOSSIP! ALSO, THIS STORY IS TAKING REQUEST, SO TELL ME WHO TO INTERVIEW, OR SHE WON'T AT ALL!

_**Me: **__**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	4. TP: Fake King Zant's Interview

**Heyy!**

**Well guys, it's been awhile since our last interview, so it's time for a new one!**

* * *

_**Zant's Interview (TP) [Requested by Zelda Manic (Love her stories to death! ^.^]**_

**Me: **Welcooommmeeee baack eevvverrryyyooonnneee!

**Zant: ***Dances in while the sound box claps* Hallo Everyone!

**Me: **Hhheeeyyy ZZZaaaaannnntttt…

**Zant: ***Cocks head* Dafqu are you talkin' like dat?

**Me: **IIIII'mmmmm tttttrrrryyyyiiinnngggg tttooo ssssoooouuunnndddd hhhhiiiiggghhhh…

**Zant: ***Turns to camera* She's never THIS weird, why now?

**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Camera Woman): ***Shrugs shoulders* I dunno man.

**Zant: ***Sighs* Probably _'The Amazing World of Gumball', 'South Park', _and Pixie Stixs again. She was like this _yesterday _too. What'd she say anyway?

**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Camera Woman): **I'll roll it _after _we finish this interview.

**Me: **…ZZZZAAAANNNNTTTT! IIIIINNNNTTTTEEEERRRRVVVVIIIIEEEWWW! NNNNOOOOWWW!

**Zant: **Okay, okay. What's the question?

**Me: **WWWhhhhyyyyyy ddddooooo yyyyyoooooouuuu ddddaaaannnnccccceeee lllliiiikkkkeee aaaaa ppppprrrroooo?

**Zant: **It came naturally, I guess. I'm just THAT awesome.

**Me: **NNNNNNoooooo yyyyyooooouuuuu'rrrrreeee nnnnooooottttt.

**Zant: **Whatever.

**Me: **SSSSOOOORRRRYYYYY! YYYYYOOOOUUUU'RRRREEEE MMMMYYY BBBBEEESSSSSTTTTTT FFFFRRRIIIIIEEEENNDDDD!

**Zant: **Okay, gotacha, just shut up.

**Me: **AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!

**Zant: **If I dance will you just shut up?!

**Me: **YYYYYEEEESSSSS! *Turns on _Dance or Die _by Family Force Five*

**Zant: **MY FAVORITE SONG! WHOA, HERE WE _GO_!

**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Camera Woman): ***Shakes head* Why are they both so weird?

**Me: ***Dancing like retard*

**Zant: ***Dancing like a boss*

**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Camera Woman): **WHO CARES I'M WEIRD TOO! *Rave dances*

**Me: **_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_

* * *

_**Zant's Interview (TP) (Translated)**_

**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Camera Woman): **This has been translated so you can understand.

**Me: **Welcome back everyone!

**Zant: ***Dances in while the sound box claps* Hello Everyone!

**Me: **Hey Zant…

**Zant: ***Cocks head* The f*ck are you talking like that?

**Me: **I'm trying to sound high…

**Zant: ***Turns to camera* She's never THIS weird, why now?

**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Camera Woman): ***Shrugs shoulders* I don't know man.

**Zant: ***Sighs* Probably _'The Amazing World of Gumball', 'South Park', _and Pixie Stixs again. She was like this _yesterday _too. What'd she say anyway?

**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Camera Woman): **I'll roll it _after _we finish this interview.

**Me: **…ZANT! INTERVIEW! NOW!

**Zant: **Okay, okay. What's the question?

**Me: **Why do you dance like a pro?

**Zant: **It came naturally, I guess. I'm just THAT awesome.

**Me: **No you're not.

**Zant: **Whatever.

**Me: **Sorry! You're my Best friend!

**Zant: **Okay, gotacha, just shut up.

**Me: **Agh!

**Zant: **If I dance will you just shut up?!

**Me: **Yes! *Turns on _Dance or Die _by Family Force Five*

**Zant: **MY FAVORITE SONG! WHOA, HERE WE _GO_!

**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Camera Woman): ***Shakes head* Why are they both so weird?

**Me: ***Dancing like a retard*

**Zant: ***Dancing like a boss*

**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Camera Woman): **WHO CARES I'M WEIRD TOO! *Rave dances*

**Me: **_**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	5. TP: Bobby's (The Postman) Interview

**Heyy!**

**So, I'm trying to keep up with all my stories and juggle school and a mom and step dad... not a good combo.**

**Anyway let the merry making continue!**

* * *

_**TP: Bobby's (The Postman's) Interview**_

**Me: **Heyy everyone! Ready for another interview, because today, I'm interviewing Bobby!

**Bobby (The Postman): ***Walks in, confused* who's Bobby?

**Me: **It's the name I gave you. Now, question number one! How in the freaking world do you run around Hyrule so quickly?

**Bobby (The Postman): **Well, in my youth I ran track.

**Me: **…That's all?

**Bobby (The Postman): **And my dad was the Running Man.

**Me: **Now _that _makes more sense!

**Bobby (The Postman): **Well that was rude!

**Me: **Sorry that it's hard to think you can run so fast with your own sources.

**Bobby (The Postman): ***huffs* Well then! *Gets up*

**Me: **Noooo, wait! *Reaches for Bobby*

**Bobby (The Postman): **Why should I stay?

**Me: **Because… because I…

**Bobby (The Postman):**Because what?

**Me: **Because….

**Bobby (The Postman): **Because you love me?!

**Me: **Noooo, dude, slow down! Because I need to interview you for this chapter!

**Bobby (The Postman): **GOODBYE, THEN!

**Me: **Noooo, you were requested!

**Bobby (The Postman): ***Runs away super-fast* Onward to mail!

**Me: ***Sits quietly, then bounces up* Oh well! Sis, turn on some… whatever you want!

**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Camera Woman): **YES! *Turns on '_Pretty Rave Girl_' by '_Breathe Carolina_'*

**Me: **I LOVE THIS SONG! * Dances like there's no tomorrow*

**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Camera Woman): **WOOO! When I see her dancing, wanna take a chance in getting a little closer, and maybe get to know her! I KNOW THIS PRETTY RAVE GIRL, - *Continues singing*

**Me: **_**Kitty Wkiskers, out! ***_**Starts singing along with She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Camera Woman)***

**Princess Zelda: **Oh yeah, and guys, in your request, please be pacific in your request. As in: Tell Kitty Wkiskers who you want to be interviewed, and what game the person you requested is in. *Starts dancing along*


	6. Manga: Red Link's Interview

**Well, I got quite a few requests, so I've decided to get them done for you to enjoy!**

* * *

_**FS Manga:**_ _**Red Link (Requested by GirlVersionofRed)**_

**Me: **So, guys, here we are! Please welcome the small, the adorable, Red Link!

**Red Link: ***Skips in with an adorable face on* Hey guys! I'm here!

**Me: **Aw! *Whispers to Camera Woman* he's so cute! ^.^ *Turns back to Red* Anyway, I'll try to make this as formal as possible, M'kay little guy?

**Red Link: **Gotacha!

**Me: **Okay, so question number one: How are you so freaking adorable?

**Red Link: ***Looks confused* I don't know what you're talking about… I'm not adorable…

**Me: ***Gasps in shock* what?! You're _the most _adorable thing I have _ever _seen!

**Red Link: ***Brightens up* really, you mean that? You're so nice! *Hugs*

**Me: ***Hugs back* Aw, you big teddy bear!

**Red Link: ***Releases and sits back down*

**Me: **What is your battle style?

**Red Link: **Um, mostly defend… I don't wanna hurt anybody, so I usually let the rest do the dirty work. But I _do _fight.

**Me: **Okay, that's cool!

**Red Link: **Yepo! Next question! *Wriggles around in his sit*

**Me: ***Looks to Camera* we knew it was coming, but I hate this question! *Looks back at Red* A-are you g-gay?

**Red Link: ***Gasps in horror* what, no! Ew- I mean, I'm not against gays or anything, but I'm not one, oh no!

**Me: **Sorry, Red, it was a question that people wanted answered. I _had _to ask.

**Red Link: **It's okay, but _very _awkward… let's move on to a different topic.

**Me: **Defiantly, so um let's just dance!

**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Camera Woman): ***Turns on _'Sinking' _by _'Life on Repeat'_

**Red Link: ***Adorably dances*

**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Camera Woman): ***Freak dances*

**Me: **_**Kitty Wkiskers, out! **_*Dances*


	7. OoT: Dark Link's Interview

**Heyy!**

**So, here you go!**

* * *

_**OoT: Dark Link's Interview (Requested by GirlVersionofRed)**_

_**Dark Link: **_*Waves* Hollow!

_**Me: **_*Smiles* Hiya Dark Link!

_**Dark Link: **_*Sits in red velvet sit* so how's life?

_**Me: **_I ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE!

_**Dark Link: **_Okay, gosh! I was just awkwardly starting the convo!

_**Me: **_WELL TOO BAD! NO AWKWARDNESS!

_**Dark Link: **_*Awkward silence*

_**Me: **_WWWWWHHHHYYYYY?

_**Dark Link: **_Because.

_**Me: **_BECAUSE WHY?!

_**Dark Link: **_Because this is the crappest interview you've ever done.

_**Me: **_*cries* WAH!

_**Dark Link: **_*Muttering* this lady is pretty, but GODDESSES so annoying!

_**Me: **_WAH WAH AH!

_**Dark Link: **_She has problems.

_**Me: **_*Sniffing* I-I t-t-th-think I will g-go now.

_**Dark Link:**_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

_**Me: **_No, it's too late to change my mind!

_**Dark Link: **_But why? We can start over!

_**Me: **_I'm sorry, I just can't stay!

_**Dark Link: **_Please, I need you to stay!

_**Me: **_*cramps* I just have to go!

_**Dark Link: **_B-but…

_**Me: **_I told I HAVE to _GO!_

_**Dark Link: **_Oh, you mean like _go _go?

_**Me: **__Yes._

_**Dark Link: **_Then by all means, GO!

_**Me: **_*Runs to bathroom*

_**Dark Link: **_Um, I guess _that _ruined this interview. By you mortals!

_**Me: **_*From bathroom* _**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	8. Manga: Shadow Link

**Heyy!**

**So I haven't updated in a while. So I update today.**

* * *

_**FS Manga: Shadow Link (Requested by GirlVersionofRed &**__**CelticIrishSwordswoman**__**)**_

_**Me: **_So everyone, it seems some little shadow child has been requested by TWO people. Apparently people like little-

_**Shadow Link: **_*Appears in sit* BOO!

_**Me: **_*Shrieking* AAAHHHH!

_**Shadow Link: **_*Laughs at my distress*

_**Me: **_Twerps. Apparently people like little twerps.

_**Shadow Link: **_*Smirks*

_**Me: **_*Sighs* Okay, let's get this over with.

_**Shadow Link: **_*Devilish Puppy Eyes* Why you no like me?

_**Me: **_*Sees how freaking cute he looks* STOP LOOKING AT ME!

_**Shadow Link: **_*Smirks again*

_**Me: **_Whatever, I have a question. Why are you a jerk?

_**Shadow Link: **_I'm not a jerk.

_**Me: **_Yes you are!

_**Shadow Link: **_Mmmeeemmm.

_**Me: **_What?

_**Shadow Link: **_I HATE YOU!

_**Me: **_*Sniff* WHY?!

_**Shadow Link: **_*Laughs at me*

_**Me: **_YOU JERK! *Cries super loud, so much that it burst people's eardrums*

_**Shadow Link: **_OKAY, OKAY, I LOVE YOU!

_**Me: **_*Keeps crying*

_**Shadow Link: **_I DIDN'T SAY I LOVE YOU FOR NOTHING! SHUT UP!

_**Me: **_YOU SHUT UP!

_**Shadow Link: **_NO, YOU SHUT UP!

_**Me: **_I'M NOT GOING TO ARGUE WITH YOU!

_**Shadow Link: **_YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!

_**Me: **_SHUT UP!

_**Shadow Link: **_NO, YOU SHUT UP!

_**Me: **_*Starts crying again*

_**Shadow Link: **_ This interview sucked- *Disappears*

_**Me: **__**Kitty Wkiskers, out!**_


	9. OoT: Malon Ranch Dressing's Interview

**Heyy!**

**Update! WWWWOOOOO!**

* * *

_**OoT: Malon Ranch Dressing (Requested by GirlVersionofRed)**_

_**Me: **_Well, Hollow everyone! Today I interview-

_**Malon: **_EEEEWWWWW, EEEWWWWW, EEWWWWOOOOWWWW. OOOOOOOWWWW-

_**Me: **_That is a _terrible _song! All you sing is "Ewo."

_**Malon: **_THANK YOU FROM GIVING ME YOUR OPINION!

_**Me: **_*Whispering to Camerawoman* She sounds like I do in front of people. *turns back to Malon* Malon, where did you learn to sing? Because I need help learning how to sing good.

_**Malon: **_MY RANCH, OF COURSE! LON LON RANCH! MY MOTHER TAUGHT ME! SHE IS AMAZING, AND BEAUTIFUL AND-

_**Me: **_*Muttering* I'll be sure to avoid Malon's mum AND her ranch.

_**Malon: **_WHAT?

_**Me: **_Nothing!

_**Malon: **_OKAY! WANNA HEAR MORE ABOUT MY MOMMY?

_**Me: **_N-no, not really.

_**Malon: **_WHY DO YOU HATE HER?!

_**Me: **_I don't. Anyway, where do you buy your clothes.

_**Malon: **_I MAKE THEM!

_**Me: **_Okay.

_**Malon: **_LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL ALALALALALALALALALALALALALAALLALALALALALALALALALAL ALALALALAALALALALALALALA~

_**Me: **_OH MY _GODDESSES, _SHUT _UP_!

_**Malon: **_WWWWWAAAAHHHHH!

_**Me: **_OH GOD!

_**Malon: **_WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

_**Me: **_*Bust out window*

_**Malon: **_EEEEWWWWW, EEEWWWWW, EEWWWWOOOOWWWW. OOOOOOOWWWWEEEE!

**She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Camera Woman):**Um, _**Kitty Wkiskers, out, **_I guess?


	10. OoT: Sheik Hyrule's Interview

**So, here's your chapter that you've all waited so patiently for! Also, DriftedDaisy, I will have an explanation for you at the end!**

* * *

_**OoT: Sheik Hyrule (Requested by **__**asummer6**__**)**_

_**Me: **_Why, hello, everyone! Today we have Sheik as a guest. Yays!

_**Sheik: **_*Appears out of smoke in front of chair and sits down* Hello, mortals.

_**Me: **_Um, okay, so I'm not sure what to ask you…

_**Sheik: **_….

_**Me: **_Um, are you really Zelda?

_**Sheik: **_I'm Sheik of the Shiekah Tribe.

_**Me: **_I know that but are you Zelda, of Hyrule?

_**Sheik: **_I'm Sheik of the Shiekah Tribe.

_**Me: **_I KNOW! Are you _Princess _Zelda of Castle Town?

_**Sheik: **_I'm Sheik the male of the Shiekah Tribe.

_**Me: **_I KNOW, UUURRRGGGHHH! Are you Princess Zelda the female of Castle Town?

_**Sheik: **_I'm Sheik of the Shiekah Tribe.

_**Me: **_AAAAAAHHHHH!

_**Sheik: **_Haha, of course I'm Zelda! Sheik's my disguise. I'm _very _good at being a Sheik though!

_**Me: **_OH MY CATNIP ZELDA, NEVER _EVER _BE THAT ANNOYING AGAIN!

_**Sheik: **_I'm sorry, but I am Sheik.

_**Me: **_Okay, I get it!

_**Sheik: **_…..

_**Me: **_Well, um, sense I ALREADY interviewed Zelda; I'm kinda interviewing you again, aren't I?

_**Sheik: **__Non non, _I'm Sheik, not Zelda.

_**Me: **_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK FRENCH IN MY BUILDING!

_**Sheik: **_C'est juste un de mes préférés langues.

_**Me: **_WHAT?!

_**Sheik: **_Es sólo uno de mis idiomas preferidos.

_**Me: **_WHAT?!

_**Sheik: **__それはちょうど私の好きな__言語の一つだ__!_

_**Me: **__WHAT?!_

_**Sheik: **_Ito ay isa lamang sa aking mga paboritong mga wika.

_**Me: **_STOP SPEAING IN DIFFERENT LANGAUGES! WHAT ARE YOU _SAYING?!_

_**Sheik: **_ It's just one of my favorite languages! Gosh, foreign language class exist for a reason!

_**Me: **_SHUT UP!

_**Sheik: **_I'M LEAVING!

_**Me: **_FINE! _**KITTY WKISKERS, OUT!**_

_**DriftedDaisy: **__**I'm sorry it's taking me sooo long, but I guess I'm REALLY backed up right now. What with school being in, I haven't been able to be on here, and I'm going in the order they were requested, see, GirlVersionofRed requested a lot at once and I HAD to get them done before the others because they were requested first. (I even went in the order she requested them, yikes!) So yes, and I'm happy to tell you that Ghirahim is next! P.S., after Ghirahim, I need more request; he's that last on my list! Thank you for reading DriftedDaisy and everyone!**_


End file.
